


Miyuki/reader oneshots

by Aesthetically_Jade



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Miyuki is like your annoying non human roomate who is also heavily in love with you, Miyuki is literally programmed to be spoiled, Other, dont blame the girl, the best romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Jade/pseuds/Aesthetically_Jade
Summary: (Sorry I couldn’t find out why it wouldn’t let me make seperate paragraphs at the end so It’s all jumbled and cramped together pls blame archives and not me💀)
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Miyuki/human!reader, Tallest Miyuki/Human!Reader, miyuki/reader
Kudos: 3





	Miyuki/reader oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I couldn’t find out why it wouldn’t let me make seperate paragraphs at the end so It’s all jumbled and cramped together pls blame archives and not me💀)

“Human! Pamper me!” 

The odd request echoed around the used-to-be silent room. You was hunched over your laptop on the couch *trying* to get some work done. 

“Please?” You reminded Miyuki of the word. You shut your laptop and looked up at your alien roomate. She was wearing a blue sweater specifically bought for her since all the clothes you had was far to small on her. She had extra large sweatpants on that sagged over her long slender legs. And finally she had socks on; which didn’t fit her either since she only had two toes.

She squinted at you in an almost confused manner “excuse me...?!” She pouted, crossing her arms together. You didn’t realize how adapted an alien could be to Earth life, especially hearing all the horror tales of this planet called ‘Irk’. It’s only been about a month since you was awoken up at 3:00 in the morning by a ear shattering noise outside in the woods near your house. You had no idea what was in the newly formed crater on the forest floor, but still you went and saw. It was a tall green alien who was barely conscious asking for help. 

You’ve never been one to believe in aliens but you’d be damned if that night didn’t turn you into a believer. You helped her up by letting her lean on your shoulder while she basically limped back to your house. She was bruised and bloody (well she had pink spilling out of her cuts so you guessed that was alien blood) and something on her back was beeping. You couldn’t lie; you never been so scared in your life. And yet, you helped her out. You bandaged the wound without putting any medicine on them since well- she was an alien. You TRIED to give her something to drink but any liquid you gave her would burn her tongue which triggered a hurt yelping sound out of her. But she did appreciate when you gave her a honey bun, appreciated it so much that she scarfed everyone down without a pacing glance at you. 

Over the course of a week she started to get better. The thing on her back stopped beeping and her bruising got better. You decided not to tell anybody that you had an alien living with you because if they knew what would become of her?? Would she get killed, shipped of to Area 51 and dissected?? You didn’t want that for her, she seemed....alright. She wasn’t hostile but she seemed more like a feral cat; afraid and territorial, hissing at you and calling you “pathetic filthy human” even though you assisted many times that your name was Y/N. And so you kept her in your house; letting her go out with you when she was in her ‘disguise’ (wigs and contacts, that’s it...maybe humans really are to stupid to realize there was an alien among them, why was you nervous she’d be takin away??). And now here at month one she’s came up to you asking for “pampering”?

“You heard me, ‘please may I be pampered’??” You wouldn’t say no, you’re kind of a push over. But you was gonna stand your ground to anyone who was being rude, tall alien rommate included.

She scoffed “a meekly drone?? Telling the Almighty Tallest Miyuki NO?! If this was irk you’d be killed in a heartbeat! You better feel lucky-“

“But we’re not on Irk are we? We’re in MY house in MY living room” you said, standing up and raising your voice just as Miyuki did too. If she was gonna have an attitude so where you.

She put on her most scary face (which was pretty scary to you) and bent down to your level, arms still cross “PAMPER. ME.” she commanded with gritted teeth, it seemed she could kill you right her right now for not giving her attention.

“NO.” You replied back with a meaner face and sterner voice. You then turned to your room and slammed the door, leaving a flabbergasted Miyuki in your wake.

You finally let your self shake at the thought of her glare and gritted teeth. It was so scary but also....attractive?? You shivered and quickly banished those thoughts from your mind, you was mad at her...yea mad at her.

.  
.  
.

“How dare that low lifed dumb filthy germy human say no to me...me?! TALLEST MIYUKI?!” Miyuki grumbled and paced around the room, trying not to flip over tables in her rage. She finally balled her fists up and took a deep breath somewhat calming down “no one has ever said ‘no’ to me before... stood up like that or showed me any type of emotion beside fear covered with fake love and devotion to me...humans are weird...this one in particular more so.” Than a new strange emotion waved over her....guilt?? Was she feeling guilty?? 

Now she was feeling frustrated. “Guilt?! For what!! Drones- ‘humans’ should do everything for there tallest, everything!!” She groaned and mumbled and sped walk to the guest room and slammed the door. . . . A few hours passed and (Y/N) had mostly shoved the argument at the back of her mind, not bothered anymore they decided to distract themselves with there phone since there laptop was in the other room. On the other hand however, Miyuki paced the floors in her room, more confused than ever. What she was feeling was...confusing. She’s never been this emotionally conflicted, especially when the only emotions irken could feel was the negative ones. She held tight to the wrapped honey bun in her hand, fist shaking it in distain, but she still had to do the thing....not to gain the humans affection but to win them over with bribing, of course. . . . Another hour passed and (Y/N) basically lost track of time, focusing only on there phone and whatever they were watching. They were just shutting off there phone and putting it down when the door quickly opened, something hurtling at there head and hitting it dead on, then the door being quickly slammed again. They rubbed there head in frustration quickly grabbing what was thrown at them. They grumbled under their breath angerly, swearing this was the last straw and that they was gonna kick that alien out. They where confused, they were hurt, they were angry, they were....touched. Looking down it was a -mostly- smooshed honey bun. It warmed (Y/N) heart in a strange way. This was the aliens way of apology? Throwing a smooshed honey bun at there head? They still had a lot to learn about there alien friend, but from what they heard from Miyuki, it seemed like an awful life to lead. They heard from Miyuki that most strong emotions were deemed as weak and ‘defective’, and having a strong bond with someone like love or friendship is illegal! They stared at the honey bun and frowned, they didn’t realize how different the two were and how unfair they were being to Miyuki, doing something like this, sharing snacks or any form of apathy was BAD and WRONG to Miyuki, this took a lot of work to do on her part. (Y/N) quickly got up and headed straight to the guest room, where they hoped Miyuki would be. . . . (Y/N) slightly cracked the guest door open and went inside. They could see Miyuki facing face down on a pillow hugging it from beneath. Her antennas laying flat on her head, (Y/N) didn’t want to bother her, she seemed a sleep until on of the antennas flicked up and her head slowly rises from the pillow. She looked calm at first until the default snarl appeared on her face. “What do you want hooman??” She asked, seeming still angry about there last conversation. . . . (Y/N) gave half sigh half smile “hey, thanks for the honey bun, that was real sweet of you and I accept the apology.” You finished of with a smile looking down at her. Her scowled eased up as she had a now suprised (thankful?) look on her face. She then replaced it with a look of knowing a confidence “well of course, you earth creature should be thankful that The Almighty Tallest Miyuki even gave you a knowing glance” she smiled confidently but you were to emanured with her to care about her boasting “sooo about that pampering??” You said with a grin getting her immediate attention. She got up from the bed “yes! Yes! Pamper your tallest human!!!!...please.” That please was so quick and quite you nearly missed it. With a big grin on your face you nodded and hugged her. You could feel her stiffen, this was the first time you hugged her after all. You felt those metal arms come out of her backpack thing and lightly push you off, you look up and saw... bright blue blush on her face?? That was new for sure. “Okay hooman enough with the affection. For your first mission I need you to fetch those sweet dippy candy thingies (FunDip) and buns of honey (honey bun) and then rub back then-“ “Okay one at a time princess and dont push ir make me regret this whole thing” (Y/N) interrupted, already at the door ready to get snacks. Miyuki huffed and crossed her arms “alright alright!!....I guess I ‘do one at a time’” she pouted and layed on her stomach again, either pouting or eating for back rubs. (Y/N) giggled and rolled their eyes. Life with an alien was strangly weird and challenging.....but also attractive at the same time END

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely refuse to believe I’m the only Tallest Miyuki simp out there please help me out guys
> 
> Also this was a lot of fun she’s so sassy and I’m in love😔
> 
> Also socials lol  
> Shitpost tumblr: lililandes  
> Art tumbler: jadetentacles  
> Twitter: Jadedarling12


End file.
